You Say Frappucino, I Say Double Espresso
by WastingWishes
Summary: [AU] It's not that Sakura had a problem with Sasuke sitting across her or anything. But they kind of haven't seen each other for years after the breakup. Oh, and he's kind of telling her to leave her boyfriend...that's kind of not cool. [.SasuSaku]


** You Say Frappucino, I Say Double Espresso**

_O_ne-_S_hot

by _WastingWishes_

_._

_._

**A/U: **TODAY is a special day indeed. Why, some of you might (not) ask? Simply because I have decided to finally post something. I know smh, how lazy can an asian get? Pretty lazy, if you ask me. I miss you guys, really. I'm in university now and I'm studying literature and all I can think about is HEY I MISS MY FANFICTION BUDDIES.

(I hope you all still love me.)

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I own Sasuke, he is my main man. Except for _Naruto_, I don't own that.

* * *

**Konoha Cafe. 6:59pm.**

Haruno Sakura sat alone, reaching for the mug of steaming coffee. She seemed restless, as if a thought irked her conscience. The city began to darken, but it was not quite night, not yet. Slowly, the streetlights were switched on, one by one. Glancing outside the dusty window, her head leaned against the cool glass as if to soothe her nerves. Annoyed by the time displayed on her elegant wristwatch, she rolled her eyes.

She was waiting for somebody.

It was now 7:10pm and Uchiha Sasuke entered in his dark navy polo, his hands dug inside the pockets of his acid washed denims. The entire cafe stared at the stranger's stoic handsomeness causing a commotion of flirty giggles and whispers from every female in the premise. Sakura peered over her reading glasses and set her book aside, expecting his presence any second. She did not seem pleased, and neither did he. As Sasuke took the seat opposite her, they sat in terse silence. The group of female teenagers who had been eyeing him gave Sakura a dirty look.

"You're late," Sakura stated matter-of-factly. "I have a book signing conference to attend to in an hour, thanks to your _urgent_ call it may have to be delayed." Her eyes rolled, seeming completely uninterested in his potential excuse.

However, Sasuke had none to offer.

"Sakura. Stop seeing him." commanded Sasuke, his gaze heavy on her.

The pink haired girl stared incredulously, she knew what this meeting was about but never had she expected such terseness from him. Her mug of coffee was getting cold.

She shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous Uchiha," he winced as though she spat acid to his face, "my private life is none of your business. We are no longer an item. I made it clear that I've moved on, so should you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to argue. Do as I say, or I'll have to do it for you."

Sakura's blood was boiling. "Excuse me? Since when did I consent you to being my owner? You have no rights to tell me what to do." Her perfectly manicured fingernails dug into her palm. "You are just unbelievable, Sasuke."

The group of teenage girls whispered through cupped hands as they glared nastily at Sakura. They wondered how a pink haired amateur like her could respond so bitterly to such a handsome bloke.

"If you will excuse me," stated Sakura sarcastically, "I need to get going. Thank you for being a waste of my time, again." She pushed herself away from the coffee table and gathered her belongings.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and the atmosphere went silent.

The young Haruno blinked in confusion, she had never seen him so desperate. But she was also furious because he had officially attracted unwanted attention to them both.

"Let go," gritted Sakura through her teeth, "or I will call my bodyguard."

"You know Hyuuga has no chance against me." Sasuke smirked.

Damn you, thought Sakura. Though she made no move to remove herself from his grip. Sasuke stood up and was a head taller than she, glaring at the glinting object on her finger.

His eyes widened. "What is that?" growled Sasuke, half-knowing the answer but refused accepting it.

"I'm engaged." Sakura announced indignantly.

There was shattering and a splash. Her former mug was now in shards on the ground. The manager over at the counter was furious at the mess and commotion. The boy's eyes were red with fury, his fists clenching with such pressure that Sakura noticed his knuckles turning bone white. She feared the monster within him would claw out anytime soon.

"Sasuke listen to me...!" attempted Sakura but she was too late.

The raven-haired boy was breathing heavily, thick protruding veins wrapped around his neck like vines.

"He's a dead man. A _dead_ man." Gritted Sasuke through his perfectly straight teeth, an asset Sakura had always envied and admired at the same time.

Sakura sighed, a wisp of pink hair graced the tip of her nose.

She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. His eyebrows furrowed, the vein on his forehead protruded angrily, but he looked beautiful nonetheless. The blackness of his eyes was hard and cold, as usual.

"Please calm down, Sasuke. I really am not in the mood for this anymore."

"I don't want him anywhere near you, Sakura. Sasori's an asshole. _Leave him, cancel the wedding._"

"I've dated an asshole once but at least this one has a heart. And the balls to ask my hand in marriage."

Sasuke winced slightly, that hurt. "I will find him."

"Stop it, Sasuke! Snap out of it!"

"_NO, YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME, THAT MAN IS A LYING SON OF A BITCH!" _shouted Sasuke, not paying attention to the stares and whispers they were both receiving.

Sakura dragged him outside and shot an apologetic look to the angry manager.

.

.

The streets were illuminated with yellow lighting; the sky was officially dark. It was also cold and windy, which Sakura cursed because she was not wearing anything warm.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha without letting go of his arm. "Why did you find me? Why now, after years that have passed by, why is today any different?"

Sasuke did not look at her but at her elegant fingers around him. He missed the times he would kiss them at night.

"I found a letter." Sasuke stated in almost a whisper, Sakura almost thought she had imagined it.

She blinked. "What letter?"

He went quiet.

"Sasuke," she prodded, "_what letter?"_

"A letter from a woman." Paused. "It was supposed to be to you but she had it sent to your old address-our home, before you moved out."

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a response but she looked stupefied.

He sighed almost as if thinking he was making a mistake for telling her, but it was too late now.

"Here," a crumpled paper was retrieved from his pocket and he extends his hand towards her. His eyes were not meeting hers in guilt. "Read it."

* * *

_Dear Miss Haruno, _

_I have been hesitant and indecisive in whether this letter should even be written at all, much less find its way to your hands. But I fear the nature of secrecy has laid much burden on my life and it is my responsibility to tell you, Haruno-san, before it's too late._

_Haruno-san, I have heard a lot about you and in hopes that you do not find it uneasy, I am an admirer of your work. So is my husband, Sasori-san._

(Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief, her _husband_? That is impossible...I mean...he said he had never loved, never loved anyone but her.)

_Marriage to another woman is something I cannot condone. I know the night my mother's wedding ring went missing that something isn't right. I tried to question him, Haruno-san, I tried to find the truth. But truth has aged me and the energy that is within has depleted alongside my ability to trust that man again. _

_Listen to me, Haruno-san, my husband has not been home for months. He would not contact us, would not send us money, until his return today which caused my son and I much grief and relief simultaneously. I could not be more overcome by anger._

_I found out about you through the inconspicuous rummaging of my husband's luggage, where I found, much to my despair, a framed photo of the both of you kissing. I don't believe a woman like you would seduce someone else's husband. But you did, Haruno-san. It is a betrayal my son and I will never forgive._

_In that photo I see your finger laced with the delicate aged ring of my late mother's. I want it back, and I want my husband back too. I want my life back the way it used to be._

(Sakura noticed the ink smudging.)

_Grant me that and leave him alone, my son needs a father. I write this to you now, without his knowledge, for he had not told me the truth and I assume he never will confide. _

_Leave us alone, Haruno-san. You have done enough to damage one's family, I do not feel it is right to damage your own. _

_Sincerely,  
__Anonymous_

* * *

The tears had streamed down Sakura's face and her hands shook.

"W-Wife? A kid? A _family?"_ stuttered Sakura in rage. "Why do these things _happen _to me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm not the other woman, I'm not..."

She could no longer speak but cried helplessly against a sturdy lamppost.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" asked Sasuke.

"Two weeks ago..." she shook her head and continued sobbing, "I mean I've been really busy this month and..."

"You never noticed him being away for so long." Sasuke completed the sentence for her.

Sakura said nothing but wiped her moist face with the back of her arm. The night breeze made her shiver.

Without saying a word, Sasuke pulled Sakura into his chest and knotted her pink hair around his fingers. He was incredibly warm and she, though not willing to admit, missed this comforting gesture.

"I'm done with love." muttered Sakura through his shirt.

Sasuke snickered. "Always the pessimist, aren't you?"

Grabbing a napkin from her purse, she pulled away to wipe her wet and reddened face. Sasuke restrained himself from kissing those lips again.

"Thank you." muttered Sakura, "for having the worst timing, ever."

Sasuke grinned. "Can I tell you something?"

Her emerald eyes rolled up to the heavens. "If I say yes, will you finally leave me alone?"

The raven-haired man leaned in and cupped his mouth to her ear;

"_You look really beautiful tonight_."

.

.


End file.
